No longer Chained Down
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: Godlike Ichigo fic, Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Before Ichigo encounters Kenpachi he stops to think wondering why he felt his power being held back so much and his true nature before going deep into his soul and destroyed the restrictions, seals and binds placed on him as a child before unleashing his true self known as Ichigo Kurosaki Uchiha Senju... Ichigo's shadowed eyes slowly open up showing a swirling 3 sided scythe with hooks connecting with 9 star eclipses in the center with a black sclera speaking in a cold, emotionless tone. "I will show you peasants to not mess with me." Truly the fury of a Uchiha and Senju knowns no equal or rival. Godlike/True Death God/Shinobi Ichigo, BAMF Ichigo, Cold/Dark/Calm/Emotionless/Charmingly/Insanely Intelligent and Smart Ichigo, Kido/Zanjutsu/Hakuda/Kenjutsu/Laijutsu/Battoujutsu/Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu/Fuuinjutsu/Bukijutsu God Ichigo, Vasto Lorde/Hollow/Vizard/Fullbring/Quincy/Shinigami/Arrancar/Shinobi Ichigo, Genderbend, Mass Harem, Multiple Zanpakuto Ichigo, EMS/Rinnegan Ichigo, Reiatsu and Chakra materialization Ichigo, Hoho God Ichigo, Pseudo Jinchuuriki Ichigo, bashing of corrupt Shinigami, Kurotsuchi, Arrancar, Yammy, Aizen and Uryuu, multiple anime elements**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach it is owned by Misashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo please support the official release**

* * *

><p><em>'Why do i feel as if i have restrictions on myself?' <em>Ichigo Kurosaki thought instead of having his mother's orange hair he had long spiky hair like a lions mane reaching his waist colored black with a blue tint covering one of his eyes, he wore a standard shinigami shihakusho, black socks and martial arts shoes, fingerless gloves with a metal plate colored gold, with black bandages around his ankles and arms while on his back was a cleaver-like blade known as Zangetsu.

On his hip was a black colored katana with the kanji for Amaterasu on the tsuba, His third blade was a silver katana with a white tassel hanging from the hilt known as Sode No Shiraiyuki who came to him when he was on the verge of hollowfying in the shattered shaft along with several other neglected zanpakuto that belonged to the original gotei 13 court guard squads and lieutenants.

On his right hips sheathed in a black lacquer sheath was a long O-katana with a golden tassel tied around the sheath and had black and white diamond hilt pattern (Yamato), this was his 3rd zanpakuto born from the darkness in his heart and not from his hollow Shira who wasn't bloodthirsty like other hollows who were animalistic at most in mind and body.

Reason why he is walking alone through the district of the Juichibantai known as the most effective combat squad commanded by a battle loving woman named Zaraka Kenpachi who had many suitors but, wasn't approached due to her strength and power which was sad since her zanpakuto Chi Toushin (Blood War God) wasn't able to manifest as her zanpakuto due to her depression of not having someone to love her and not fear her power.

Ichigo's eyes flickered with annoyance as he remembered getting split up by a patrolling squad from Ganju and Hantaria who had gained a crush on him which was cute to him, though he wanted to rescue Rukia another girl who held him within her heart due to her sister Byaka Kuchiki and friend Renjia Abarai bringing her back to be executed and the result was him having his powers destroyed that he gained from her reiatsu, thus resorting to being thrown into the shattered shaft to return his shinigami powers by Kisuki Urahara but, it was worth the risk of hollowfying and met the various zanpakuto that inhabited his soul.

Zangetsu questioned him on how he would wield them, he interpreted her words wondering if he would use them as tools or treat them like they were meant to be and he answered he would treat them as a married couple would be that got blushes out of all of them which made him chuckle especially at Suzumushi's shyness and thus was trained by all of them in shinigami combat, but he also found out he was a Pseudo Jinchuuriki and when he learned of the history of the jinchuuriki he was infuriated beyond comprehension, weapons, tools, breeding stock! His rage was so much he unlocked his heritage but found it was suppressed and his memory of it was removed by a man wearing glasses and brown hair smiling at him manipulatively.

He swore he would kill anyone who got in his way if forced. He clutched his head feeling mental pain and narrowed his eyes that were royal purple with a slit and went inside his mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Ichigo looked around at the different realms, he saw Zangetsu meditating in her mountain realm, Senbonzakura was in a forest of sakura trees, Chi Toushin was in a battlefield of bodies, weapons and carnage, Suzumushi was at a lake with Kyoka Suigetsu, Sode No shirayuki and Nejibana while Ryuujin Jakka was in her fiery realm of flames and volcanoes.

He then walked into what appeared to be a sewer of some kind but, instantly he stopped in front of a large gate that was open and narrowed his eyes seeing a pair of ringed eyes with multiple tomoes staring at him with hunger and knew it was something big but he was barely afraid or worried he had faced worse in his training with his himes.

"So you are the reason my chakra and heritage remains suppressed." He stated without any emotion except coldness as he stared down the beastly eyes.

**"Why yes i am and it's going to stay that way boy because it is dictated by the spirit king that the Rinnegan and Sharingan is to be restricted from manifesting in anyone!" **The demonic booming voice sneered.

Ichigo unfolds his arms. "And what gives the Spirit King the right to dictate how my life go's he is not my father and not my fucking creator so if you do not take these shackles off of me i am going to show you what happens when you piss me off beast!" Ichigo's reiatsu burst free looking pitch black with a red tint to it that eclipsed the room in darkness and he saw the eyes were shaking with fear and rage.

**"YOU DARE THREATEN YOUR CREATOR AND MASTER HUMAN I WILL SHOW YOU PUNISHMENT AND WIPE YOUR MIND OF THE KNOWLEDGE OF CHAKRA AT ALL AFTER I AM THROUGH WITH YOU-" **It was cut off from it's arrogant rant due to Ichigo appearing in front of it's snout seeing it was actually a wolf with ten giant tails and gripped it's nose.

"You are a disgrace to what the Bijuu are who were created by Kami-sama to act as the balancers in the shinobi world, i will take your power as mine so i can protect my loved ones and embrace my shinobi heritage!" The Juubi tried to break free and roared.

**"NOOO!" **It burst into black streaks of chakra before the soul was obliterated and the chakra was absorbed into Ichigo who made a ram seal. "Kai!" Instantly he was bathed in youki, chakra, and reiatsu and Ki.

His height went to 5'12, his body was more muscled, toned and streamlined, his hair was now crimson red looking even more spikier with a fringe in the front and he was enveloped in a black chakra cloak that had several seals and symbols (Naruto's Bijuu Chakra mode V2) and opened his eyes showing one of them was a purple metallic color with several rings around a pupil, his other one had a black scalera, red irises with three enlarged tomoes connected by a line and three concentric lines connected from the center before it reverted to three tomoes in both eyes. "So this is the sharingan?" He smirked at the fearsome bloodline and felt knowledge of everything of the shinobi world in his mind.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He looked behind him to see thousands of clones looking at him for orders and he nodded. "You all know what to do, i want everything mastered included the kenjutsu, laido, battoujutsu and zanjutsu stances mastered along with Kido, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, Ninjutsu along with my ocular powers mastered by the time the rescue is over now go!" Ichigo ordered and the clones vanished in blurs and he exited his mindscape with a smirk.

(Outside world)

Ichigo opened his eyes noting his Sharingan was still active and he had his changes after the seals were taken off and brought his reiatsu and chakra and youki under control, before eyeing the repentance tower in sight and resumed his walk.

He came upon an open section of the area and paused sensing two, no three people watching him one he recognized as Yoruichi while the other two were Taicho-level and the other was Lieutenant and sensed their emotions were curious while Yoruichi's bafflement.

A large pressure slammed down on him but, he just smirked in amusement not feeling any weight on him at all. **"Ichi-kun this is Zara-chan's reiatsu!" **Chi Toushin warned him getting a nod.

'I'll try not to injure her too badly and see if after this mess i can help her unlock you so she can use you as well.' He got a happy hum in return before focusing on the figure that landed before him and he had to admit she was beautiful.

She stood at least an inch above him wearing the standard shinigami shihakusho with a captains haori over it with the sleeves being hosrt and had an eyepatch over her eye which hold large amounts of reiatsu. _'Must be a suppressor for her massive reiatsu level.' _He concluded and admitted that her face looked even more beautiful and the scar down her eye did not damage the image at all.

"My i must have done something good to meet such a goddess before me." He said kindly with a smile.

Zaraka blushed pink at that while Yachiru her Lieutenant appeared on Ichigo's shoulder and was shocked he noticed her. "And who are you Saku-ojou-hime?" Yachiru blushed at her suffix.

"Y-yachiru Kujisashi Lieutenant of Juichibantai division nice to meet you.." She waved back shyly and appeared back on Zaraka's shoulder.

"So you're the ryoka that broke through the gates impressive not many would get far due to Jidanbo but, he's incompetent and let his skills slack." She said smirking, he smirked as well noticing the similarities between her and Kukaku Shiba both have those explosive tempers.

"Would it be possible for you to step aside, Rukia-hime has been wrongly imprisoned her powers should have returned after Byaka-sama used her Senka on me." He tried to persuade Zaraka who only grinned madly.

"That's if you can beat me, Ichi-kun." She pulled out her sword that had a serrated edge to the blade while Yachiru jumped up to the Roof to watch the fight and tilted her head noticing Ichigo's sad look.

"Zara-hime the reason why i do not want to fight is so you will live, i could never bring myself to kill a woman even if she was evil it's just not in me to kill a woman due to the shame i would feel from my kaa-san in the afterlife so please just stand aside." He pleaded with her and surprisingly Zaraka did sheathing her sword as well.

"I understand Ichi-kun i might come find you for a spar after this whole fiasco is over with." He gave her a charming smile which got another blush from her before vanishing into the wind just as a messenger appeared.

"Lieutenant Kujisashi i have a message from the Soutaicho-" He looked around confusingly.

"Where's the ryoka he was supposed to be brought in for study for Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Yachiru narrowed her eyes into cat-like slits hearing that and Zaraka had the same look before leaving to go back to their squad barracks while Yoruichi had a narrowed eye and followed Ichigo noticing he knows her special hiding place.

(Yoruichi's Training Ground)

Ichigo stared back at Yoruichi with no emotion at all not even a blink while the cat looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What was that Ichigo?" Yoruichi demanded getting a scoff.

"I don't see how my personal life is any business of yours or anyone else." He shot back coldly causing Yoruichi to hiss dangerously and he just glares.

"Back off Yoruichi you may be a former captain but, you have let your skills rust and degrade that even your student Soifon could kill you if she wanted to using Suzumebachi!" He glared harder getting a flinch but, narrowed its eyes back.

"How do you know Soifon's zanpakuto?" He just smirked smugly before doing three finger handstand push-ups.

"That's for me to know and you to find out since i am having a hard time trusting you or Kisuki for that matter since you have been hiding something from the group well the Uryuu can piss for all i care." He said Uryuu's name coldly surprising her since she thought he would be friends with the Quincy.

'And also just because i am a Royal-blooded Quincy doesn't mean i will be chummy with that pompous asshole who took chances to insult me several time back during school when we were young and even on this mission!" He turned his Sharingan eye glowing warning the cat to not cross him, the cat just frowned.

"You aren't the same Ichigo from before?" He stated as she turned into a naked woman smirking trying to embarrass him only to be stumped when he just whistled and gave a cat call making her blush.

"FF-cups huh nice." She blushed pink at his accurate comment on her size and put on a orange sweater, black pants and shoes.

"If you're wondering why i'm not flustered as you expected Yoruichi-chan is because Kyoka-hime taught me the birds and bees along with human anatomy and also told me about the Hougyoku." He gave her a stern look never even seen in Unohana and felt like a little child and it aroused her.

"It was Kisuki-baka's idea!" No way in hell was she going down ship for Kisuki's fault experimenting with things on gods territory.

"Wait Kyoka-hime you have Aizen's zanpakuto!" She said in shock and amazement.

"Yes i have other zanpakuto no need to shout it to the whole world!" He said annoyance in his voice this made Yoruichi rise her hands up in surrender.

"No need to bite my head off jeez!" She sweatdropped at him being too serious and he glared at her.

"I can heard your thoughts as well and no i am not being too serious this is the true me not being suppressed by that bastard spirit King!" He snarled causing the temperature to rise causing her to sweat.

"Ichigo-kun calm down!" The temperature instantly turned to normal and his cool, emotionless expression back on surprising her at such emotional control.

Ichigo looks through his memories noting his control over his main godlike affinity's Doton, Katon, Futon, Suiton and Raiton are above Kage-level, he has 50 jutsu of each rank for all of them, his Genjutsu are top notch enough to fool even Kyoka who blushed red at that getting snickers from Shira and Suzumushi, Taijutsu and Hakuda are above a Soutaicho level entering Royal Guard lower tier level.

Kenjutsu has styles varying of Dark Slayer, Kendo, Bushido, Uzu No Arashi, Shinobuto, Reijingufenikkusufu~yūrī, Ryu No Kiba, Hiten Mitsurugi, and Furasshu No Ha and Ten sword dance.

Zangetsu expressed her awe at the power, speed and complexity of the styles chosen and encouraged him to find a way to mix them into one and mentally made clones to work on that.

Taijutsu consisted of the Uchiha Intercepting Fist, Goken, Hyuga Gentle Fist, Ryū taiji pāmusu, Mūn-ken dansu, Six Path Fist, Kitsune Ken, Ookami-Yuri and Kickboxing all kata's were mastered due to constant sparring with clones and zanpakuto's .

He checked his list of kido and nodded in accomplishment at having kido's up to 100's mastered and wondered if he could ask that nice lady Unohana to teach him, Minazuki pouted at that.

He suddenly remembered something. "Yoruichi-chan where's-" He was cut off by a very familiar spiritual pressure and by Yoruichi's widened eyes she could tell who it was.

"There's no doubt about it this is Byaka's reiatsu.." Yoruichi muttered.

Ichigo sprinted out the door ignoring Yoruichi's warnings and jumped on a cloud of sand before shooting through the sky at speeds a shunpo user would be jealous of toward the tower.

"Ichi-kun wait!" The Shihouin heir shunpoed after him hoping to stop him from going to his death, not taking in account that his strength isn't the same as it was and even the Spirit king fears it.

(Repentance Tower)

"No way! I am not going to rescue this murder of a shinigami who killed my brother Kaien!" Ganju shouted at a red in the face Hanataria who looked ready to smack him while Rukia just watched in amusement from the floor.

"Are you so freaking idiotic you are letting your fucking grudge control you now!" The normally shy shinigmai roared with anger flaring her spiritual pressure which was breaching on a Seasoned Fuku-taicho's level making Ganju sweat and surprise Rukia.

"I have a right to hold a grudge you midget woman!" He spat back getting in her face and didn't notice the dark look cross her face.

"If Ichi-kun heard you say that.." She said through gritted teeth losing her patience with this arrogant Shiba man.

"And just what is a weak little girl you gonna do about it!" He poked her in the chest touching her Low D-cup breast's and got a hard smack tot he ground for his actions and cried out in pain as she stomped on his back comically with an angry expression.

"Wow i like this girl...wait did she say Ichi-kun!" Rukia shot up in indignation and jealousy along with possessiveness only to pale when large amounts of pressure slammed down on them though she noted Hanataria standing strong without fear or shying back and had to hand it to the girl she sure was strong-willed.

"So you foolish ryoka managed to make it here undetected, impressive now i will reward you with death.." Byaka Kuchiki said coldly looking like a more beautiful older and hot Rukia.

Ganju watched her walk past him. "Hey where are you goi-Gah!" A gash across his arm made him cry out in pain. She just looked at him boredly.

"Begone commoner i believe you are dismissed now leave!" Byaka threatened coldly resuming her walk towards Rukia who looked at her Onee-sama with sorrow that made her eyes soften.

"A Shiba man doesn't back down to a Kuchiki woman especially not the sister of the one who murdered my brother!" Ganju unsheathed a small broken sword, Byaka glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So you are Kaien-kun's little brother he would be very disappointed in you for not realizing she freed him from being a soul eating monster." Byaka said in disappointment crossing her arms in her haori sleeves.

Ganju saw red and sprinted at her slashing wildly. "Shiba-san that is enough." A cool, powerful voice said with authority causing shudders to go down the spines of Hanataria, Rukia, Byaka and Ukitakia who just arrived on the scene about thinking Byaka released her shikai during a ryoka invasion.

"We meet again Byaka-chan." Ichigo Kurosaki Uzumaki Senju Uchiha's voice turned amused and flirtatious flaming the cheeks of Byaka Kuchiki wondering where that voice was.

"Where are you show yourself!" She shouted looking around carefully and stiffened feeling a soft, firm hand on her shoulder and slowly looked and her eyes widened along with her blush reaching her face as well and saw the other girls were having the same thing.

Ichigo's features was enough to make even Rukia drool. "Ara, what's wrong Byaka-chan fox got you're tongue?" He tilted his head with a smirk causing their blushing to get worser, not noticing a clone of him shunpoed away with a startled Rukia while a blood clone took place with a fake Hougyoku in place.

"Dandelion head what are you doing flirting with the enemy!" Ganju found his mouth shut with a rope of sand much to the amusement of Byaka and Ukitakia and a giggling Hanataria.

"Are you aware Aizen-taicho was murdered just a few moments ago, Ichigo-kun?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that.

"Did any of you sense anything weird about the body?" Remembering Kyoka's Illusions.

"Yes his body rippled as if it was water..." Ukitakia trailed off with widening eyes and a sweat trailing down her head in realization.

"Illusions..." She whispered in horror and fear much Byaka's confusion.

"Yes Aizen-teme faked his death!" Byaka and Hanataria's eyes widened in shock.

"So that report on Rukia's patrol was fake..." Byaka trembled feeling tears drop from her eyes realizing she wrongfully imprisoned her own sister and bowed her head.

"Ichigo-san i sincerely apologize for making such a foolhardy mistake." The Kuchiki matriarch apologized softly but her eyes hardened.

"But still you are a ryoka and we must hold up the law forgive us." she said apology and regret in her voice.

"How will you be able to fight me when your partners refuse to do so..." He whispered sadly much to their widening eyes.

"W-what are you saying?" Ukitakia asked dread in her stomach and to their shock he had their exact zanpakuto in his hands in their sheaths.

"After i regained my powers i found that amongst my two zanpakutos Yamato and Zangetsu, Sode no shiraiyuki Rukia's zanapkuto along with yours and several others including Senbonzakura, Minazuki, Sogyonokotowari, Hyourinmaru, Ryuujin Jakka, Chi No Toushin, Suzumebachi, Kyoka Suigetsu, Tenken, Suzumushi and even Shinso gathered in my lonely soul seeking a new master due to their partners neglecting them." His tone turned cold and accusing getting winces from the two female Taicho's in front of him.

"Senbonzakura, Sogyo and Kotowari have convinced me to give you a 2nd chance if you prove that your are worthy of wielding them again prove to them that the law isn't put over family, prove me Captains of the Gotei 13!" He yelled as he vanished into the wind with Ganju and Hanataria leaving his blood clone behind and two shocked Taicho's.

"Let's go i have to think about this, Kiyone escort Rukia-chan and Hanataria to my barracks." The 13th squad captain ordered getting nods, his male subordinate glares at Hanataria who snorts not even looking at him.

Kiyone quirks an eyebrow at the sight. _'Looks like the girls grown some backbone.' _She grinned in amusement while wondering who that red haired adonis was and wondered if he was single.

(With Ichigo)

"Ichi-kun why!" Rukia cried out in confusion at her crush going this far for her and stiffened when she met his fierce Sharingan eyes and felt herself lost in them.

"Did you really not have that much faith in me hime am i not worth your attention?" He asked sadness in his voice her eyes widened at that and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't mean it like that Ichi-kun, i almost thought you died back there!" She wailed tears of sadness and regret and could feel Sode's sadness as well.

"Rukia-chan look at me i'm still alive aren't i those wounds wouldn't have killed me even if they were fatal even death can't keep me from saving those i love." His voice full of conviction and love it made Yoruichi tear up and burn with jealousy wishing she had someone like that.

"Also you do know thanks to my shinobi heritage i have to have a harem right?" He quirked an eyebrow, Rukia blushed and so did Yoruichi who was filled with hope.

"Are you sure you can handle that many women!" She said with disbelief and her eyes bulged when she saw a thousand clones appear in the doorway with smirks similar to Ichigo's.

"I have bijuu level chakra reserves which uses both physical and spirit energies meaning it would take a miracle to even get me to sweat and that's counting the stamina i have in spades...do you want to test it out eh Ruki-hime?" He said in a seductive tone causing her to feel like a rabbit in front of a horny Wolf.

"N-not today Ichi-kun i don't know..." She stammered feeling her resistance crumble slowly as he walked toward her with that seductive smirk that could make even Unohana-taicho weak in the knees and felt her panties growing wet.

"Ichigo-kun shouldn't you be training?" A flustered Yoruichi called from the doorway getting a raised eyebrow in return.

"You Taicho's never thought of training in your mindscape at all?" He asked in mirth and amusement getting a blank stare in return.

"What's so special about training in your mindscape!" Yoruichi cried out indignantly and got a clock in reply and he spun it slowly around and she narrowed her eyes trying to figure out the message until a gasp broke out from Rukia.

"O-our mindscapes have a slow time dilation that would allow us to train for however much time we wanted!" She breathed out in awe at the training method, Yoruichi had widened eyes at the implications.

"Yes that is correct i used that method of training ever since i got out of the shattered shaft and have been training at decade speeds in my mindscape meaning i am above the Spirit King and every other Taicho and shinigami in the Royal Guard and i have mastered all of my partners to Bankai and the release resolved for Royal Guard's only Shinkai ( True Release) meaning my experience exceeds yours by oceans and galaxy's Yoru-chan." He grinned exposing his wolfish fangs and Yoruichi cowered feeling like she was in front of an Alpha Male.

"Also Ruki-chan me and you are going to have a _talk! _about neglecting Sode-hime." His tone changed into blizzard cold and Rukia shivered knowing she was in for a tongue lashing.

"Hai, Ichigo-kun i accept my punishment for neglecting Sode-chan." She said submissively getting blank stares.

"Are you a Sub Ruki-chan?" Ichigo's blunt tone caused her cheeks to glow pink and muttered.

"Yes..." Her cute, submissive tone made certain urges in teenagers wake up but, he smashed it down.

"Let's just find a way to get you back to the human world while i take care of this." He said holding up a glowing purple orb that was immediately absorbed into his body much to Yoruichi's shock.

"Oh wow you are going to piss off Aizen now Ichi-kun."

"Am i supposed to be scared of his crappy ass Illusions when he doesn't even have a fucking bankai which i told you i mastered?" He retorted much to her annoyance.

"ATTENTION ALL SOUL REAPERS RUKIA KUCHIKI'S EXECUTION IS SCHEDULED TOMORROW AT NOON! I REPEAT TOMORROW AT NOON!" A voice explained over the vicinity much to Rukia's horror.

"That is definitely Aizen-teme's doing and Kyoka-hime told me he's killed the Central 46 just then good riddance." He scoffed at the arrogant sheep getting what was coming to them.

"You asshole we should just give the bastards their prisoner!" Ganju snarled hatefully at Rukia who flinched.

"I would watch what you say just because Kukaku is your big sister doesn't mean jackshit to me if you say one word to Rukia-hime like that i will send you to your brother myself!" he bared his teeth into a snarl.

"Like you could beat me!" Ganju snorted arrogantly, Narrowing his eyes he vanished in a buzz of static appearing behind Ganju with Shinso against his throat.

"Say it again!" Ganju glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Go on say that shit again and see what fucking happens!" Ichigo said coldly a reaper-like hollow mask appearing on the side of his head golden eyes glaring with malice.

"Ichi-kun calm down?" he glanced at her and then back at Ganju before snorting dismissing the mask before walking off to the onsen to relax.

"Fuck you and your problems you childish bastard!" His harsh voice cut into Ganju who shirked away.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned his Sharingan on and glared at Yoruichi who flinched.

"I don't give a fuck what you have to say Yoruichi save it!" He snarled and slammed the door shut cracking the walls beside him ashis reiatsu was leaking out like a pissed off animal.

"Ichi-kun did your heritage change you for the better or worse..." She whispered sadly.

* * *

><p>Next fic to start on is Naruko Mist Goddess<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that confrontation Ichigo had been in a sour mood resorting to training and causing mass destruction to the underground training area to keep his mind off of things. Rukia was there to comfort and calm him down enough so he wasn't scowling 24/7 and he liked that she cared instead of fearing his power and heritage.

Yoruichi kept her distance letting him calm down lest his rage comes back to strike at anyone, she felt guilty and hurt she caused him such a feeling. She never told anyone but her and different other girls had crushes on him that ran deeper than an ocean and knew his undying resolve, determination to protect his loved one's captured their hearts and she knew it.

However things in Sereitei were not going so good, Aizen couldn't monitor Ichigo's location as anytime his surveillance bots came near Yoruichi's secret hideout they were caught and crushed by hands of Sand? It was frustrating for the High-class Taicho since he couldn't find any weaknesses about his little pet project, but just waited for updates from Tousen and Gin knowing soon he would crush Soul Society under his heel and then the Spirit King.

Yamamoto however was contemplating something and was in deep thought about the Ryoka said to have a cleaver-like zanbatou weapon. _'I remember Isshin talking about making me the godfather of Masaki's kids, even that Quincy Ryuuken was named the godfather too, i wonder if that was him...hm?' _He looked back at the reports from the Onmitsukido and reports of nothing on the Ryoka like he was a ghost and this impressed him at someone so young being able to avoid the stealth assassins of the 2nd Division. He also noted how Unohana looked to be frowning, since one of her squad members Hanataria didn't give them information on the Ryoka and she seemed to blush pink confirming she had something special though Unohana had depressed mental thoughts that her subordinate younger than her got someone's interest, while all she got was perverted fanboys *Cue shiver* and lewd subordinates making sexual comments about her ass and hips and her breasts, it almost made had her old bloodlust awaken and didn't like that and made her displeasure known when the barracks of the 4th squad division had more patients from mental scars and broken bodies and severed manhoods.

Soi Fon was frustrated at the lack of progress on locating the ryoka, this was an insult to her reputation and by extension her skills as the Nibantai commander of the Onmitsukido, she would make this ryoka boy pay for this humiliation!

Ichigo was sniggering with Suzumebachi hearing Soi Fon's thoughts, that uptight woman was in for a serious surprise if she thought he is going down so easy. _'Your original wielder needs to get laid Bachi-hime.' _Suzumebachi blushed at being called -hime and snuggled into his side more having the appearance of a teenager like him enjoying how warm his body felt.

"She could never use me correctly because she never took the time to know me and bond with me it just...hurts so much!" Suzumebachi cried extremely hurt and Ichigo held her softly stroking her hair whispering soothing words to calm her down before silently swearing to make Soi Fong feel her own sting for once.

Yoruichi watched this and still couldn't get her head over how a 16 year old boy with so many years of training with different zanpakuto could have manifested Soi Fon's zanpakuto at such a young age, it amazed and aroused her as his cold yet playful attitude was a turn on for her anyway and was sure he could kick the arrogance out of her little bee.

"Ichigo-kun, what are we going to do about the traitors in Sereitei and the Hougyoku?" Ichigo glanced at Kyoka Suigetsu materializing as a silver haired woman wearing a green kimono with M-cup breasts straining against her top while her eyes were a bluish green like the sea.

He looked at the orb in his hand pulsing at the feel of his reiatsu and smiled kindly channeling more into it. "Giving her a purpose and family..." He whispered and to their shock did the orb fall to the ground from his hand landing on the ground before it grew human sized and showed a dark skinned bombshell of a woman with pink hair, pink glowing slitted eyes, standing at 5'12 wearing a black kimono with yin-yang designs embroidered on it and tabi boots and L-cup boobs stretching against the fabric, and he noticed her hips and an ass that could make porn stars jealous. Ichigo got introduced to porn thanks to Kyoka Suigetsu stripping away whatever innocence about women he had left with several images of sex even yuri, he had never seen so much skin and he developed a very...extreme libido that took emotional and mental training to gain complete control of.

The woman spoke in a soft, energetic tone that sounded like tinkling bells in his ears. "Ichigo-sama thank you!" She glomped him in a bone crushing hug getting bulging eyes from him as she pinned him under her breasts pressing his face between those massively shaped melons much to the other girls jealousy.

Yoruichi grew a tic-mark looking at her chest then Hougyoku's and fumed. _'Her fucking rack is bigger than mine that's not fair!' _She whined pushing her breasts up with a pout.

"Hougyoku-chan?" She blushed and squealed inwardly being called -Chan and brushed hands across his muscled chest much to his pleasure and liking. "Hey! share Ichi-kun!" Tobiume pouted cutely and Hougyoku grinned pervertedly in lust and arousal and grinded her pelvis against his slowly as if wanting for him to lose control.

"Gyo-chan, not now!" Ichigo groaned much to Hougyoku's pouting and reluctance and nodded but gave a remark. "My name is Sasha Momoi, Ichigo-kun i have also made you into a transcendent being a perfect mix of Hollow, Quincy and Soul Reaper but your human body i want you to keep." She kissed him full on the lips slipping her tongue in and Ichigo returns it with gusto and much to all the girls watching's shock Sasha herself included was being dominated and it was slowly causing her lust to cloud her mind and pulled away panting with saliva dripping from their mouths while a pink blush blazed on her cheeks and her eyes were glazed over with a half lidded look.

"Ok, Sasha-chan we don't need to end up screwing each others brains out just after meeting each other." Ichigo said with a teasing grin much to the others blushing wildly while Sasha grinned wrapping her legs around his waist licking her lips lustfully. "Oh why not Ichi-kun-sama?" She had rouge-like southern accent like a certain pop singer in america *A/N: Cyber cookie to whoever get's it right and one of her albums is called Goodies, be sure to PM me the answer* that he really liked and made it known when he scraped his fangs across a secret spot on her neck near her shoulder causing her arousal to leak at her crotch.

"I'll be looking forward to getting to know you better Sasha." Sasha smiled and began chatting with Ichigo and the others celebrating they screwed up Aizen-baka's plans.

(Taicho Meeting)

"So this young ryoka has the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, is that right Zaraka-taicho?" Yamamoto's tone held disbelief and awe prompting the bloodthirsty female taicho to nod.

"Soutaicho what exactly is the Rinnegan and Sharingan." Saija Komamura asked curiously showing a foxy-like face and beautiful yellow eyes and stood at 5'13 to 6'0.

Yamamoto sighs in weariness. "The Sharingan and Rinnegan are eye-based bloodlines dating all the way back to the shinobi era." This shocked all of the captains present except for Gin and Tousen being on patrol, even Unohana's eyes were wide open showing shocked blue eyes with a shudder.

"Y-you mean these bloodlines were used in an era of bloodshed and war..." Yamamoto nods grimly much to the 4th squad taicho's weariness as well.

"The Sharingan's powers do not seem to stop amazing and terrifying me even with it's name." Saija shuddered at the grim ominous air that occupied the meeting now.

"What exactly is so dangerous about these two bloodlines?" She flinches seeing the Commander's eyes open showing narrow brown eyes filled with grim weariness.

"The Sharingan gives the wielder extreme perception abilities, imagine being able to see your opponents movement and attack pattern with just making a glance and moving in to kill them before they do..." He informed darkly and even Kyoraku paled ashen white at that bit of info while Soi Fon was confused. "Soutaicho-sama anyone can do that with enough time trained!" She argued only to shut up at his gaze before he continued speaking.

"That is not all it can do, it allows the user of these eyes to weave intricate illusions by just making eye contact, masters have been known to cast double and triple layer'ed illusions with just a glance or a finger or hand gesture and it also allowed them to copy their opponents attacks and skills and use the same thing against you!" Soi Fon and many others who eavesdropped on the meeting paled and started whimpering in fetal position.

"The more stronger purer Sharingan allows them to even rewrite a target's memories or control and manipulate their actions by implanting false experiences and thoughts in their brain with no effort at all." Byaka gulped sweat dripping down her face and paled inwardly when she remembered seeing a crimson glow in Ichigo's eyes back then and started shaking but this was ignored by everyone else.

"Then there's the Mangekyou Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that is the most darkest secret of the Uchiha clan bloodline." Unohana chilled at the names themselves.

"These boosted the natural ability and prowess of the Sharingan to new heights several fold, the ability to use the flames of the Sun Goddess amaterasu, trapping your victim in an alternate pocket space where time has no meaning and subjected to torture for days weeks and months while only a second outside has only passed, the power to become intangible for a limited time alongside trapping your foe in your own sub dimension and being able to summon an ethereal warrior of energy but the last two ability's are the most deadliest." Soi Fong was now hyperventilating especially Unohana and Saija at that flinching badly for the first time in years and centuries at the abilities.

"The last two are called Izanagi and Izanami, the first allows a person to turn reality into a dream unable to die at the cost of losing the light in their chosen eye while Izanami causes a particular event in your life to play repeatedly as if it was in an unending loop with the same cost as the first, you do the math and see how dangerous the Mangekyo aspect is."Unohana gulps at the power behind the last two techniques.

"As for the Rinnegan it basically gives the wielder control over the five basic elements Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning and Earth including sub-elements like lava, Wood and Crystal but it's most dangerous abilities come from the Deva, Preta, Animal, Ningendo, Asura and the Naraka path and Outer path. One controls the directions of gravity, one absorbs attacks of any kind, one allows you to summon many giant sized animals to combat your opponents with, one gives a monstrous increase in physical strength and the ability to rip out one's soul to gain information, one has a body of weaponry and machinery basically like an unkillable beserker while Naraka summons the King Of Hell which judges you if you are speaking the truth or lieing and can bring those killed recently back to life and the Outer path can let out a dragon that can rip out your soul just by touching and this technique claimed more than thousands of foe and can even bring down the heavens upon the enemies themselves." Saija was looking fearful and pale.

"W-why are the mangekyo sharingan's so dangerous?" Kurotsuchi asked curiously.

Yamamoto frowns in sorrow. "One has to experience extreme emotional pain to achieve the 4th level but most took the easy way and killed those closest to them for it's seductive allure." This gained cries of disgust and some of the seated and unseated officers outside vomited.

"The Eternal Mangekyo however requires you transplant a pair of Mangekyo eyes from a sibling or one with the same relation to you to achieve it and the wielder is rendered completely immortal, unable to die by the hands of time..."

The taichos got into a loud argument on the details of the information provided to them while Unohana was quiet and left in a silent shunpo.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo jumped from rooftop to rooftop with an untraceable shunpo/shunshin combo scouting the defenses and other noteworthy things but so far didn't see anything important while sorting out memories of his clones training and nodded positively seeing a few of them thought of Jutsu collaboration.

Sasha was following alongside him wanting to get to know her new master/best friend and hubby more and when she heard of his mother's death she decided to do a favor for him to make him happy and in a subtle fashion destroyed the flying cameras following them with a burst of her untraceable reiatsu leaving them to fall with a crash.

Ichigo saw this and smirked knowing his skills were say for now and resolved to train with Uncle Ryuuken in the Quincy arts knowing it will help with any future enemies to have another style of fighting.

He is now wearing his ancestor Madara's armor over a black bodysuit with his Gunbai and Kusarigama and all along with a large weapon scroll strapped across his back horizontally while his zanpakutos rested in his soulscape either relaxing, playing around or watching for threat assisting him, yet his reiatsu sensing was expertly trained in secret and covertly avoided any of the Onmitsukido trying to tail them and had to do this several times and it amused him to no end while Sasha had to stop from rolling along the floor to not give into laughter.

He soooo knows Suzumebachi's former wielder is gonna chew their asses out for slacking off on-duty, that thought made him snigger. "Amusing non?" Sasha said in a french accent much to his smirking and replied back.

"Oui zis very amusing!" His french accent made her shiver in arousal, damn he sounded so sexy like that and saw him doubled over in laughter shaking with mirth making her pout cutely looking like a chibi with puffed up cheeks.

"Let's continue the sweep."Sasha nodded only to notice someone spying on them and saw Ichigo already saw the same thing and clicked open Yamato with his thumb and his ears twitched hearing the quickened heartbeat and shunpoed silently aiming to slice them in a reverse-grip only to stop noting it was a short orange haired girl with cute purple eyes and a wide blush on her face and looked her up and down unknowingly making her hot and bothered.

"Sorry about that miss." Ichigo sheathed his zanpakuto and turned to leave.

"M-matte!" Ichigo stopped turning his head slightly showing he was listening.

"U-um a-ano..." She poked her fingers shyly while secretly eyeing his body with insane lust and he could see it but confused him since he just barely met this girl a scant few seconds ago and felt a cheshire grin from Haineko and growled inwardly. 'Haineko what the fuck are you doing?!' Said were'cat just grinned wider.

_'Why getting you laid of course now be still and don't resist!' _She giggled crazily much to his own horror.

'HAINEKOOOOOOO!' Ichigo grabbed Sasha and vanished with a Sonido making Kiyone whine in disappointment at her possible suitor and gained a gleam in her eye and shunpoed back to the 13th division sector to grill Hanataria on this Ichigo-kun wondering if she'll share.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo was literally chewing the ear of his partner Haineko off like mad and she felt like she was 2 inches tall but Ichigo then noticed who was now following them, it was the Nibantai Taicho Soi Fon and she did not look happy.

He sighed as did Sasha in annoyance groaning, 'Might as well get this over with.' He complained dryly appearing in front of Soi Fong surprising the woman.

"May i ask why you are stalking me?" Soi Fon blushed and sputtered trying to come up with an answer but then narrowed her eyes deadly and sharp seeing his features. "So you are the ryoka Soutaicho has been speaking of" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at this at the Soutaicho knowing who he was that quickly.

"Ah...i see and what exactly is it that a dedicated fighter and woman wanted to bother with a ryoka like myself Soi Fon-san?" His expressionless yet calm and free tone made butterflies go through her stomach but regained her composure.

"He want's to have a word with you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that but then nodded and held up one finger. "I will go with you under a few conditions." Soi Fon raised an eyebrow at his suggestion inwardly impressed he would plan something like that against an enemy and she had to admit she loved and admired his muscular body.

"First all the captains are to keep their subordinates from attacking me because i will cut them down with no remorse...second i know you guys have info on my clan's ocular doujutsu and i have not killed anyone or stolen a pair of eyes, i gained them naturally pushing past my limits during training, third i wish to get to know you and the other captains since i can feel the curiosity from your aura." Soi Fon nodded in disbelief his tone was soft, yet polite and kind and when she heard the bit about her aura she blushed.

"Also...i want an all-out Hakuda spar with you Soi-hime." She blushed at being called -Hime but gained a haughty smirk at the challenge which got a tilt of an eyebrow at her reaction it seemed he would have to remove that stick from her uptight ass.

"And what if i refuse this spar." She strode forth cheshirely while he grinned ferally.

"I won't tell you where Yoruichi-chan is..." He whispered in her ear and she nodded with a stuttering blush but narrowed her eyes widely with indignant fury.

"Like i care about that flea bitten were-cat, she's a fucking pervert my panties along with several others ended up missing!" He blinked at that piece of info and the other zanpakuto blinked at that.

_'Yoruichi-chan's a panty raider..." _Said were-cat's zanpakuto Raijin who took the form of a golden black streaked haired girl in a yellow and black lolita outfit with DD-cup breasts and crackling orange eyes and her voice had a mystical bubbly tone to it.

Ichigo sniggered evilly. 'I am so going to hold this over Yoru-chan's head when we get back home...' He turned back to Soi Fon.

"Is miss Nibantai to scared to indulge a ryoka in a Hakuda spar." He taunted getting a giant tic-mark from said female Taicho who dropped into a stance arms and feet spread wide and Ichigo did the same with a feral grin and raised his Reiatsu as did hers alerting the Captains and their subordinates to the spar.

"Ready my little bee?" She blushed at her pet name and nodded with a fierce look of concentration.

'This spar was going to cause major property damage.' Thought the remaining Shinigami Taicho's as they watched the two fighters.

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter 2, sorry for it being so short decided to shorten some chapters so no flames was really sleepy this morning and i wanted to get it done quickly<p>

As for Sasha she has some features of that XXX actress Cherokee D'ass hope that surprised ya!


End file.
